Trust Is a Two-Way Street
by Ariel96
Summary: Skye's not sure about the new girl her parents are emergency fostering. kid!Skye fic. Sequel to You Can Trust Me.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So here's the sequel to You Can Trust Me, my kid!Skye AU fic. If you haven't read that, I would highly suggest that you do so you have some background information. This fic won't be as long as the YCTM and it won't be updated as frequently because of my workload and because I want to give each chapter the attention it deserves :) Honestly, I have no idea how I updated YCTM every day, like that was _insane_! I hope you like it!**

 **Thank you so much for reading and as always, I own nothing (I wish I did) and all mistakes are my own xx**

 **In this fic, Skye's now 12!**

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Skye was woken up by the ringing of their doorbell. She groaned and considered just rolling over and going back to sleep but then she heard an unfamiliar voice talking downstairs and she sat up in bed. She was pretty sure they weren't supposed to be having guests at this time of night.

Throwing the blankets off of her, she rubbed her eyes and tiptoed out of her room. As she neared the staircase, the stranger's voice got louder and Skye heard her mom's voice as she responded.

Peeking through the staircase railing, she could see that there were two strangers rather than one. There was a tall lady with red streaks in her hair talking to her mom and dad. The lady looked tired and a little upset and Skye strained to listen to what she was saying, "It would be a personal favor. I know her grandmother and I don't want to see her put into a group home, which is where she would end up if you guys can't emergency foster her."

Skye could tell that this lady was trying to guilt her parent's into doing something and Skye could tell her from experience that that hardly ever worked.

She watched as her parent's had one of their silent conversations before her dad let out a deep breath, "Of course she can stay with us."

The lady looked relieved and gave her dad a smile, "Thank you."

Her mom said, "The guest room is a mess right now and there's stuff all over the bed so it won't be habitable until tomorrow, I'm so sorry."

The lady waved her hands, "That'll be fine, right?"

Skye focused on the person that the lady was talking to and noticed that it was a girl. She kept glancing around the house and tried to look like she wasn't listening to what the adults were saying but Skye could tell that she was. She looked like she was the same age as her and the girl had an uncaring look on her face.

The girl shrugged and the lady gave her a stern look before turning back to her parents, "Thank you so much. I really, really appreciate this."

"Of course." Her mom focused on the girl and gave her a smile, "Tonight you can sleep on the couch. It pulls out and is very comfy and tomorrow we'll get you settled into a room. How's that sound?"

The girl just shrugged again and her mom nodded, "Are you hungry? This paperwork might take a little bit and I can fix you something."

Rather than shrugging again, the girl studied her mom for a few seconds before nodding sharply.

The group walked towards the kitchen and out of her line of sight.

Skye stayed where she was and thought about what she had heard. She knew that emergency foster care was only for kids who needed a place to stay until their social worker was able to find a long-term placement for them. This girl would probably only be living with them for a couple of days.

Either way, Skye was kind of excited to meet the new girl. Maybe they could be friends.

Standing up, she tiptoed back towards her room but veered off track and snuck into Natasha's room instead. Even though Natasha only went to college a few hours away, her sister was still super busy and couldn't visit too often. Her whole family was home for fall break and Skye was trying to spend every moment that she could with them.

Her sister's room was dark but Skye was so familiar with it that she didn't need to see to be able to get around.

Natasha's room hadn't changed much through the years. Her walls were still dark blue, all of her furniture was still white, and posters still covered her walls, but there were subtle differences. The mirror over Nat's desk still had photos covering the edges except now Skye was in some of the pictures, smiling brightly next to her sister or making silly faces with Bucky, Steve, and Clint. Her sister had hung up all of the pictures she had drawn her throughout the years on the back of her door. Starting at the top of the door were the drawings Skye had made when she had first moved in and at the bottom of the door was the card she had drawn Nattie for her birthday a couple weeks ago. Skye pretended that the door embarrassed her but she was secretly pleased that her sister had kept everything she had given her.

Skye made her way over to the bed and cracked a grin when she saw her sister. Natasha was lying on her back, diagonal across the bed. There were highlighters strewn around her head and a heavy textbook was lying open on her chest. Her mouth was slightly open, one arm was hanging off the side of the bed, and her blankets were crumpled around her feet.

Carefully picking up the highlighters and textbook, she set them on the bedside table and climbed into bed. She shoved Nattie's feet over so that she had room to lie down and pulled the blankets over both of them.

Cuddling into her sister's side, she decided to wonder about the new girl staying with them tomorrow and let sleep overcome her.

* * *

Skye woke up slowly. She stretched her arms and legs before opening her eyes and blinking them a few times. The ray's of sunshine peeking through the trees and filtering through Nattie's window casted her room in soft blue hues.

Sometime throughout the night, Natasha had turned onto her side and had wrapped an arm around Skye's waist. Grinning a little, Skye stayed in bed for a few more moments, reveling in the feeling of being so close to her sister, before squirming out of Natasha's tight grip and quietly exiting the room. She didn't bother stopping in her room to get dressed, she just padded down the stairs in her soft pajamas and made her way to the kitchen.

She walked past the couch, stopped, and backtracked until she was standing in front of it.

The couch was pulled out and made into a bed. There were a bunch of pillows and blankets strewn about it and Skye probably wouldn't have been able to tell that someone was lying there if she hadn't spotted the dark hair peeking out from the top of a blanket.

It was then that Skye remembered the girl who was going to be staying with them for a little while.

She tried to study the girl but all she could see was her hair.

Silently, she stared at the sleeping girl until she heard footsteps coming down the staircase and saw her dad appear. He glanced between her and the girl before whispering, "Let her sleep Skye, she had a late night."

Skye looked back at the girl for a moment before following her dad into the kitchen. She pulled herself onto the counter and watched him pull out the ingredients needed to make pancakes. Quietly, she said, "Who's that?"

Her dad mixed all the ingredients together in a big bowl and said, "That's Raina. She's going to be staying with us for a little while."

"For how long?"

Plugging in the griddle and turning it to the right temperature, her dad waited for it to heat up and pulled himself onto the counter next to her, "We aren't sure. Her grandma's in a coma and she'll stay with us until she wakes up."

Skye knew that sometimes people didn't wake up from comas. She didn't bother asking what would happen to Raina if her grandma didn't wake up, she _knew_ what would happen.

They were both quiet for a few moments before Skye broke the silence, "Is she going to stay in Wanda and Pietro's room?"

Technically, their old room was now the guest room since they both had their own apartments in town but Skye could never think of it that way. Even though most of their stuff wasn't in that room anymore, it was still theirs.

Her dad waved his hand over the griddle and hopped off the counter when he was satisfied that it was hot enough, "Yeah, I cleared everything out of there so she can move in when she wakes up."

Skye nodded and looked back into the living room. Raina was still hidden under the blankets and Skye knew how disoriented she would probably be when she woke up in an unfamiliar house, "I hope her grandma gets better soon."

Her dad reached over, gently patted her knee, and handed her a bag of chocolate chips, "Me too sweetheart."

She took the bag of chocolate chips from him and slid off the counter so that she could stand beside him in front of the griddle. He poured the pancake batter and she sprinkled chocolate chips over it until her dad sighed and plucked the bag out of her hands, "That's too much chocolate Skye."

She grinned and snatched the bag back from him, "Dad, there's _never_ too much chocolate."

He just sighed and flipped the pancakes over.

They got through half of the batter before they heard footsteps heading their way. Skye looked behind her and was surprised to see Natasha walking towards her. She was never up this early. Her sister paused to examine the sleeping girl on the couch. When she entered the kitchen, she pointed back into the living room with her thumb and raised an eyebrow, "We've got a stowaway in the living room."

Skye grinned and held out the bag of chocolate chips so that Nattie could reach her hand into it and pull out a handful of chocolate. Her sister shoved the chocolate in her mouth and her dad sighed again, "Could you at least eat an apple or something?"

Natasha rolled her eyes, reached over to the fruit bowl and grabbed a banana, and waved it around in front of her face before peeling it open, "No but seriously, who's that?"

Sprinkling some more chocolate chips over the pancakes on the griddle, she looked over her shoulder at Natasha, "That's Raina. She's staying here 'til her grandma wakes up from her coma."

Nattie's face sobered up a bit and she looked back towards Raina, "Oh, poor kid."

It was silent for a few moments before her dad cleared his throat, "Yes or no to bacon?"

That caught Natasha's attention, "Dad, I've been eating campus food for the past few months. You think I'm gonna say no to bacon?"

Skye laughed and watched as her dad moved towards the fridge to grab the bacon. Natasha came over and stood beside her and bumped her with her hip, "Did you sneak into my bed last night?"

Handing Natasha some more chocolate chips, she shrugged, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

She had snuck in when Nattie was asleep and had left before she had woken up. She knew that her sister didn't mind when she slept with her but she could _always_ tell when Skye had snuck into her room. It was freaky how she always knew.

Natasha made sure their dad wasn't looking at them before popping the chocolate into her mouth, "Cause you're a little furnace. I could tell when you left."

Skye was about to respond but her dad interrupted them, "I saw that! Skye, stop giving your sister chocolate. It's too early for that."

She huffed and Natasha groaned but they listened to their dad.

They all joked around with each other and went back to making breakfast. They were nearly finished when May walked into the room.

Her mom made her way towards them and kissed she and Natasha on the forehead before giving their dad a kiss.

"You both know about Raina?"

She and her sister both nodded and their mom continued, "Let's try to make her as comfortable as possible, okay?"

They nodded again and their mom gave them both a small smile, "Thank you."

Not bothering to wait for Trip, he wouldn't be awake for a few more hours, they brought all the food into the dining room and sat down. The rest of her family started piling food onto their plates but Skye hesitated. It felt a little weird to be eating when there was someone sleeping in the other room, "Should we wait for Raina to wake up?"

Her mom glanced at her, "She got here very late last night, I don't think she'll be waking up for a few more hours."

Skye shrugged and pulled another plate in front of her before stacking some pancakes and bacon onto it, "I'll save her a plate just in case."

Bringing the plate into the kitchen, she covered it with some tin foil before setting it in the fridge. Sitting back down in the dining room, she dug into her breakfast.

They all talked quietly so as not to wake Raina and finished their breakfast.

She helped bring all the dirty dishes into the kitchen and went to work rinsing them off. Her mom excused herself to go take a shower and her dad followed her upstairs to go get dressed.

She was washing the dishes while Natasha was drying them and they didn't even hear Raina walk into the kitchen until she cleared her throat. They both jumped and turned around quickly to see Raina studying the kitchen with an unimpressed look on her face.

Raina was pretty, Skye thought. Even in her pajamas and with creases on her face from her pillows, Raina looked cool and poised. Her dark hair was a little messy but her brown eyes were sharp and when they focused on Skye, she held Raina's stare.

Both girls studied each other for a few seconds before Raina put a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow, "Who're you?"

* * *

Let me know what you thought! Since Raina only ever talked about her grandma, I decided to make her Raina's primary caregiver. Idk if that clashes with her cannon character but since this is an AU, I think it'll be alright :) It was a kind of short chapter, I plan on making the rest of them longer, but I was just re-introducing everyone and this was kind of an introductory chapter.

Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you so much for reading xx -Ariel


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's the new chapter! I hope you like it :)**

 **Also, I know that not everyone likes Raina's character on the show but please remember that this is an AU! My characters are all similar to the ones on the show but they're also pretty different so please keep that in mind for Raina! I really like my lil Raina and I hope you will too :) If not, I hope you like all my other characters enough to keep reading :)**

 **Thank you so much for reading and as always, I own nothing (I wish I did) and all mistakes are my own xx**

* * *

Skye gave Raina a smile, "I'm Skye and this is Natasha."

The girl raised an eyebrow at her, "Your name is _Skye_?"

Trying not to get offended at Raina's tone, Skye nodded. She didn't like it when people made fun of her name, it was a touchy subject, so she resisted the urge to snap at the other girl. What was so wrong with the name 'Skye'? This girl's name was _Raina_. Both of their names sounded earthy and nature-like. She thought that both of their names were pretty.

Raina pointed between her and her sister, "You two live here?"

Natasha said, "Skye does, I'm in college right now so I'm only here when I visit home."

Raina studied them and Skye tried not to fidget under her intense gaze.

Clearing her throat, she opened the fridge and pulled out the plate she had set aside earlier, "Are you hungry? We already ate but I saved you some."

Raina nodded and took the plate from her before ripping the tin foil off of it and digging in. She didn't even bother heating it up. She must've been pretty hungry.

Skye wasn't sure what to do and she didn't think Natasha did either. They weren't getting friendly vibes from this girl and Skye knew how unsettling it could be to wake up in an unfamiliar home so she decided to give Raina some space and went back to washing the dishes.

It was awkwardly quiet for a few moments until Natasha bumped her with her hip and grinned, "How mad do you think Trip will be when he finds out we didn't save him any bacon?"

She smirked, "You snooze, you loose."

"Why don't you tell him that? I like watching how riled up he gets when he finds out he slept through breakfast."

Setting down the last dish, Skye smiled at her sister, "I don't know why he still gets angry. He _always_ sleeps through breakfast."

Natasha laughed and they both turned around when they heard footsteps heading towards them. Their mom's hair was still damp from her shower and she had a smile on her face, "Good morning Raina. How'd you sleep?"

Raina had a mouthful of pancake so she just shrugged in response.

"Phil cleared out our guest room for you so you won't have to sleep on the couch again tonight."

This time, Raina didn't have any food in her mouth but she shrugged again anyways.

Her mom glanced at her as if she would know why Raina was being so distant but Skye just shrugged. Raina was new here, she didn't know them and they didn't know her, and her only family was in a coma at the hospital. Skye thought that that was reason enough for Raina to act like this.

Her mom continued on, "Victoria said you didn't have a lot of time to grab your clothes and stuff so I was thinking that maybe we could stop by your home so that you could get everything you needed. We want you to feel comfortable here."

Rather than shrugging again, Raina nodded.

Her mom gave Raina a small smile, "Okay, we'll leave after you finish eating. Victoria said you had a key, right?"

Raina nodded again and then went back to focusing on her food.

Skye thought that the other girl probably wanted to be left alone so she smiled at her mom, "We finished the dishes."

Her mom walked over to her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "Thank you baby. I guess I should thank Nat for that, huh? You only do them when she's home."

Her mom gave her a pointed look before giving Natasha a small smile. Skye shrugged sheepishly and said, "That's 'cause when she's not here, I have to do them by myself. And that's super boring."

Rolling her eyes, her mom said, "Believe me, I know how boring it is. Why don't you two go get dressed?"

She and Natasha nodded and made their way up the staircase and into their respective rooms. Grabbing some clothes from her closet, she changed out of her pajamas and into a blue plaid shirt, a pair of jeans, and some combat boots. She got a new pair every year for her birthday because her family knew how much she loved them.

Skye was detangling her hair when Raina walked through her doorway. She didn't knock and when she saw the other girl's reflection in her mirror, Skye gasped and spun around.

Clutching at her chest, she caught her breath and laughed a little, "You scared me!"

Raina raised an eyebrow in response and looked around Skye's room.

Her room hadn't changed much throughout the years. She still had the same blue and white polka dotted sheets on her bed, her favorite pink lamp still sat on her desk, and she still had her dollhouse sitting on the floor in the corner of her room. Now there were pictures of her and her family everywhere. They were taped around her mirror and hung up on the wall. She and Natasha had painted and decorated the cork board that was hanging on the wall above her desk and there were pictures of her and her friends all over her. Skye _loved_ her room. It was cozy and held mementos of her past and was totally and completely _hers_.

She watched Raina study it and was a little disappointed when she didn't say anything about it, she just said, "Melinda said that you wouldn't mind sharing some of your clothes with me."

Hastily, Skye made her way over to her closet, "No problem! You can borrow whatever you want. Most of my stuff is in here but there are t-shirts and shorts in my dresser."

Raina nodded and stared at her. The other girl didn't move and Skye was starting to wonder what was going on before she realized that Raina probably wanted some privacy, "Sorry, I'll leave you to it."

Feeling oddly like she had just been kicked out of her own room, Skye made her way into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth for way longer than she normally did just to make sure that Raina had enough time to get changed before making her way back into her room.

When she walked through her doorway, she did a doubletake at what she saw.

Raina was standing by her dresser wearing one of the dresses Skye hardly ever wore. It was pretty black dress with red polka dots and it went down to Skye's knees but since Raina was taller than her, it was a little shorter. Skye didn't have a problem with Raina borrowing her dress, what she had a problem with was Raina going through her jewelry box.

Raina was putting on _her_ necklace, the one that Wanda and Pietro had gotten her when she had been six. She had started taking it off while she slept, she had broken multiple chains in her sleep by accident, and she usually put it on once she was done brushing her teeth and combing her hair.

Rushing towards Raina, Skye held out a hand and said sharply, "What're you doing?"

Raina looked up at her, then glanced down at the necklace that she was about to put around her neck, and then looked back at her again, "You said I could borrow whatever I wanted."

Well, she _had_ said that… but she hadn't known that Raina would be borrowing jewelry too so she hadn't thought to mention it.

It felt wrong to see someone else wearing her necklace and before Raina could finish putting it on, Skye reached for it and took it out of her hands, "Yeah, you can borrow whatever you want but not this. This is really important to me."

Raina studied her before putting a hand on her hip, "Your mom said she wanted me to feel comfortable here. I would feel more _comfortable_ if I was wearing that necklace."

Skye stared at the other girl in disbelief and pulled her necklace protectively toward her.

Skye knew what it was like to be a foster kid. She knew that some kids liked to use that to their advantage, to use it to get what they wanted. Who could say no to a kid without a family? But Skye had _never_ done that and she couldn't believe that Raina was trying to do that to her now.

Even though she felt bad for Raina's situation, she wasn't going to let her manipulate her, "Sorry, you can wear anything but this."

Raina studied her in that unnerving way of hers and shook her head, "No, I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm acting this way. I shouldn't have taken your necklace."

Skye suspiciously regarded Raina. It seemed like she was telling the truth. The other girl had a guilty look on her face and was shuffling her feet.

Skye felt bad for Raina and thought that she was probably just upset about her grandma and about living with strangers so she was lashing out. That's what Jiaying said Natasha used to do when she first moved in.

Feeling a little guilty for snapping at Raina and for not considering her feelings, she shook her head and searched through her jewelry box. Pulling out a pretty flower necklace that her dad had given her for her tenth birthday and a charm bracelet that Jemma had given to her, she offered them to Raina and smiled, "Here, you can wear these. They'll look nice with the dress."

Raina carefully took the jewelry from her and put them on, "Thanks."

From downstairs, Skye heard her mom yell, "Girls! Are you ready to go?"

Turning towards the door, Skye yelled back, "One second mom!"

She turned back to Raina, "There are extra toothbrushes in the bathroom cabinet."

The other girl nodded before disappearing out of Skye's room.

Letting out a breath, Skye clasped her necklace around her neck before shutting the door to her room and heading downstairs. Her mom was sitting on the couch and smiled when she saw Skye, "Did Raina find some clothes to wear?"

Nodding, Skye plopped down onto the couch next to her mom and said, "Yeah, one of my dresses."

Her mom started to run her fingers through her hair and Skye leaned into the familiar touch, "I'm sorry I didn't ask if it was alright if Raina borrowed your clothes first, I didn't-"

Skye cut her off, "It's okay, I have way too many clothes anyway. I don't mind sharing."

Her mom smiled at her, "How're you feeling? About all this? I know it's sudden, we weren't expecting to do this."

Skye thought about it. She and Raina had kind of gotten off to a rocky start but Skye knew how scary it could be to have to navigate around an unfamiliar family so she knew that Raina probably wasn't acting like herself. Either way, Raina seemed like she was alright. Maybe in the next few days, she would start to feel more comfortable here and they could become friends.

"I'm okay. She needs a place to stay and we have room."

Her mom studied her and Skye could tell that she was trying to see if she was telling the truth. Her mom must have believed her because she leaned in and pressed a kiss to Skye's forehead, "Good, hopefully Raina's grandmother will wake up soon. I was thinking that we could take Raina to see her in the hospital tomorrow."

"Good idea."

They both turned towards the staircase when they heard footsteps heading their way. Raina made her way over to them and Skye and her mom both stood up.

"Ready to go?"

In response, Raina held up a small key chain and wiggled it around in front of her, "Yeah, I've got my house key."

Her mom ushered them to the door, "Good, let's go."

* * *

The car ride to Raina's house took a little longer than Skye expected. It made sense that Raina lived far away from them, otherwise Skye probably would have seen Raina at her school, but when they finally pulled up to Raina's house, Skye studied it.

It was a cute house.

It was small but obviously loved. There were flowers all around the porch and when they drove up, Skye spotted a pretty garden in the backyard. The house was painted a pale yellow color and had a white trim. The mailbox had purple flowers painted onto it. Skye liked it.

Raina led them to the front door and fumbled around with her keys for a moment before she unlocked it. Raina confidently walked into the house but Skye and her mom hung back a little. She didn't want to barge into Raina's private space without being invited.

Skye watched as Raina walked into a room and then peeked her head back out and looked at them, "You can come in."

She and her mom slowly walked into the house and looked around. There were worn out books filling the bookshelf in the living room. Skye spotted little angel figurines decorating the rest of the living room. There was a pale blue couch, a coffee table, and a television also sitting in the room as well as a bunch of paintings of nature adorning the wall.

Skye walked past the living room and peered into the room Raina had disappeared into.

It was obviously Raina's room and it was very, very neat. It looked more like a grown-ups room than a twelve year old's room but for some reason, Skye couldn't really imaging Raina living in a messy, preteen-like room. She seemed more sophisticated than that and apparently Skye had been right because Raina's room was _very_ sophisticated.

The walls were a very pale shade of pink and her dresser, bedside table, desk, and bed frame were all white. Her sheets were the same shade of pink as her walls and she had twinkly fairy lights wrapped around her headboard. Her room was so neat that Skye couldn't really see anything personal lying around, everything was put away and hidden besides a stack of school books and a computer sitting on the desk. Other than that, there was a picture in a pretty wooden frame sitting on Raina's bedside table and on the windowsill, there were colorful pieces of paper folded into what looked like flowers.

Raina was neatly folding some clothes and setting them into a small suitcase and Skye was a little surprised when she looked into her closet. There were a _lot_ of dresses hanging in there.

Shaking her head, Skye moved over to the windowsill to get a closer look at the colorful paper flowers. They were made out of brightly, multicolored, magazine paper and they were beautiful. She reached forward to touch one but thought better of it. She had snapped at Raina earlier for touching her things without asking and she didn't want to be a hypocrite.

Looking back towards Raina, she saw that the girl was still packing her clothes so she cleared her throat to get her attention, "Did you make these?"

Raina glanced up to see what she was talking about and nodded, "Yeah."

Skye was impressed. She had tried doing origami with Jemma once and that had _not_ gone well. It had ended with Jemma holding a perfectly created paper bird and Skye surrounded by shredded paper.

Skye turned back to the pretty flowers and admired them, "Wow, they're really beautiful."

Raina got up and stood next to her. Reaching forward, Raina picked up one of the flowers and held it close to her chest, "Thank you."

Skye thought about all the flowers outside and the flower-print dresses she saw hanging in Raina's closet, "You really like flowers, huh?"

"Who doesn't like flowers? They're pretty." Raina gently set the paper flower back onto her windowsill and Skye could tell that flowers meant a little more to Raina than them just being pretty but she decided not to ask her about it just yet.

Motioning towards Raina's bag full of clothes, Skye said, "Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm almost done."

Skye watched as Raina finished packing all of her things and zipped up her bag. She grabbed a backpack from inside her closet and stuffed one of the paper flowers into it and then grabbed the picture from off of her bedside table and carefully set it in there, along with her laptop and a book.

She followed Raina out of her room and watched her grab her things from the bathroom before heading towards the living room where May was waiting for them. As they passed through the hallway, Skye looked at one of the pictures hanging on the wall. Instead of the nature paintings that had been hanging all over the place in here, it was an _actual_ picture.

Skye took a step closer and looked at the picture of a little girl smiling brightly next to an older woman. It was safe to assume the little girl was Raina, she had a flower tucked behind her ear and was smiling up at the older lady. The people in the picture were happy, practically glowing, and Skye had a hard time believing that the girl who was now living in her house was the same one as the girl in that picture.

Raina realized that she wasn't following her anymore and turned back to look at her. Skye pointed to the picture, "Is that your grandma?"

It seemed like Raina was having a hard time looking at the photograph, "Yeah."

Raina was looking at the frame, at the wall, at her hands, anywhere but at the picture.

Skye instantly felt guilty. She shouldn't have brought of Raina's grandmother.

She was about to apologize but Raina didn't give her a chance, "Come on, let's go."

Skye felt like she needed to say something, to let Raina know that she hadn't meant to be insensitive and that she really wanted everything to turn out alright for the other girl, "Raina?"

Raina had taken a few steps towards the living room but stopped. She didn't turn around when she said, "What?"

Grabbing onto her moon necklace, she rubbed it between her fingers and hesitantly said, "I really hope your grandma gets better."

Turning slightly, only so that Skye could see the side of her face, Raina said, "Why? So you won't have to deal with me?"

For a few moments, Skye didn't know what to say. Raina had to know that she was welcome with her family for as long as she needed them, right?

Skye shook her head and earnestly said, "No, because you obviously love her a lot and I don't want anything to happen to her."

She really hoped that Raina believed her.

Skye waited for Raina to say something but the other girl just cleared her throat and motioned for Skye to come with her into the living room.

Sighing softly, Skye followed after her.

* * *

Please let me know what you thought and leave a review! They make me super happy :)

Thank you so much for reading. I really appreciate it :) xx -Ariel


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Firstly, I'm so sorry for the update delay and I'm gonna apologize in advance for saying this: I'm going on a short writing hiatus. My exams are coming up and my college education comes first so I really need to focus on studying so I probably won't be updating this fic until after exams. I'll update I Trust You one more time this week but only because I already have the chapter written. I'm so sorry you guys!**

 **Thank you so much for reading and as always, I own nothing (I wish I did) and all mistakes are my own xx**

* * *

"I can help you unpack if you want." Skye was trailing after Raina and the other girl didn't object, she didn't say yes either but Skye chose to ignore that. She followed Raina into the house and up the staircase. Skye paused to wave at Trip and Natasha, both were watching a movie, before running after Raina. They walked down the hallway and into the room where Raina would be staying. It was kind of weird to see this room so empty, she was used to seeing piles of Wanda and Pietro's old things mixed in with some boxes that her mom and dad kept in here.

Raina set her bag on the freshly made bed, took a deep breath, and turned to her, "You don't have to help me, I can do it by myself."

Raina had the same look on her face that Skye had seen since she'd met the other girl. Raina was tough but Skye thought that she was acting a little _too_ tough. It must be hard to be so cool and maintained all the time and on some level, Skye kind of admired that about her, but she wasn't sure that she would be able to hide what she was feeling as well as Raina did and she wasn't sure that she would want to. It had to be exhausting and lonely.

"I know, but I want to. Unless you want me to leave, then I will."

Raina studied her for a few moments and then shrugged. That wasn't an dismissal and Skye would take that as a win. She grinned, strode over to the bed, and plopped down. Raina shook her head a little, opened up her bag, and started pulling clothes out. Skye watched silently as Raina slowly and methodically put away all of her things. She had to admire how neat the other girl was, everything that wasn't hung up in the closet was folded neatly and placed in the dresser. Raina gingerly placed the photograph of her and her grandmother on the bedside table and set her laptop and books next to it. Skye leaned over and saw the paper flower sitting in her backpack, surprisingly uncrumpled.

Reaching forward slowly enough for Raina to have a chance to stop her, Skye grabbed the flower, held it carefully in her hand, and looked around the room. Even though Raina was nearly unpacked, the room still looked bare. Skye got up and set the flower on the windowsill. It looked lonely, sitting there all by itself, but it was a start.

When she turned around, she saw that Raina was watching her and gave her a smile, "You can make some more so this one isn't all alone."

Raina shrugged and sat down on the bed, "I don't know if I'll be here long enough for that."

The other girl sounded small but she held herself in such a way that made her look strong and unaffected. It must be tiring to have to put up an act all the time.

Skye sat down on the bed beside Raina and looked over to her. She wasn't really sure what to say, she didn't think Raina did either, but she hoped that just being there was enough to let her know that she wasn't alone.

Skye didn't know how long they sat in companionable silence, long enough for both of them to loosen up a little and relax, before Raina said, "We're alike, aren't we?"

Skye raised an eyebrow, a habit she seemed to have picked up from her mom and Nattie, and asked, "What do you mean?"

Raina played with her fingers and stared at her lap, "We both don't have parents, they didn't want us."

Skye twirled her necklace between her fingers, "I have parents and you have your grandma. They want us."

Raina let out a breath and looked up at her, "No, I mean our _real_ parents didn't want us."

Skye didn't really feel like going over the history of her biological parents with Raina so she just shrugged.

When Raina figured out that she wasn't going to answer, she kept talking, "My parents took me to my grandma's house, said they'd be back in two hours, and have been gone ever since. I hate them. Do you hate your real parents?"

It was starting to irritate her how Raina kept implying May and Phil weren't her real parents but she didn't say anything, "I did for a while."

"You don't anymore?"

Skye kept twirling her necklace between her fingers, "I just… don't really think about them anymore. I have my real family now."

Raina studied her and Skye tried not to squirm under her scrutiny, "Some days I don't even think about my parents and other days I can't stop and those days suck."

She didn't know if Raina wanted to be comforted but she couldn't stop herself from reaching over and grabbing onto her hand, "I'm sorry."

Raina didn't pull away, she even squeezed Skye's fingers a little bit, and said, "Not your fault." There was a few beats of silence before Raina spoke again, "I still think we're alike."

Skye wasn't really sure what to say to that, she didn't know the other girl well enough to say if they were alike, so she squeezed Raina's hand again before letting go, "We can be friends, if you want."

Raina looked away, kicked her feet back and forth, and murmured, "I don't think I'll be around long enough to make friends."

"My family's really nice, we can all be your friends if you want."

Skye could tell that Raina wanted to say yes, that she _wanted_ to be friends, but then she pulled back a little and said, "I don't know."

Giving her a little smile, Skye softly said, "The offer still stands."

Before Raina could answer, Skye heard a knock on the front door before she heard familiar voices float up from downstairs. Her eyes widened and she stood up. She was about to run out of her room when Raina stopped her, "Who's downstairs?"

Turning back, she grinned at Raina and said, "My other brother and sister."

Raina stood up and sighed, "There are more?"

Laughing, she ran out of her room and down the stairs. She could see Wanda and Pietro hugging everyone by the front door. They spotted her and grinned and she launched herself at Pietro. He easily caught her and spun her around twice before setting her back on the ground and ruffling her hair, "Have you grown since I last saw you?"

She pushed his hand off of her head and smiled, "I saw you three days ago and I don't think so."

Skye was still waiting for her growth spurt to come in, she was still shorter than almost everyone in her class, other than Jemma, and Pietro liked teasing her about it. He lightly pinched her cheek and she playfully shoved him before he said, "Don't worry shorty, you'll hit your growth spurt soon enough."

She rolled her eyes at him and stepped over to hug Wanda. Her sister squeezed her tight and Skye stood on her tiptoes and tugged Wanda down a little so that she could kiss her cheek. They leaned back and Wanda reached forward and brushed Skye's hair over her shoulder, "Hey little monkey."

Footsteps came from behind her and Skye looked over her shoulder to see Raina standing on the staircase, gripping the railing and looking slightly unsure of herself. Her mom gave Raina a smile and motioned for her to come forward and meet Wanda and Pietro but Raina stayed where she was. Her mom didn't seem to mind, "Wanda, Pietro, this is Raina. She's going to be staying with us for as long as she needs."

Skye's oldest siblings smiled warmly at Raina and Wanda waved at her, "Hey Raina, it's lovely to meet you."

Raina gave them a half-hearted wave before looking over to May, "Is it okay if I go lie down for a little while, I'm pretty tired."

Concern flickered across May's face and she took a step towards Raina, "Are you alright?"

Raina waved her concern off and stepped back, "I'm fine, just tired."

"Okay, get some rest sweetie."

Raina glanced at all of them quickly before making her way up the rest of the steps and disappearing down the hallway.

It was silent for a moment before Pietro quietly said, "Emergency care?"

Her dad nodded, "Yeah, her grandmother's in a coma."

Wanda made a sympathetic sound and Skye focused back on her. She carefully put a hand over Wanda's tummy and leaned in close, "Hi baby, how're you doing in there?"

Wanda chuckled and placed her hand over Skye's on her belly, "The baby's fine."

Skye looked up at her, "Is it any bigger?"

Wanda laughed, "The baby grows faster than you but still, we saw you three days ago. It's still the size of a plum, little monkey."

Natasha spoke up, "Hey, where's the baby daddy anyways?"

Wanda rolled her eyes, "My _husband_ will be here soon. He had to work a little late."

Skye tugged on Wanda's hand and tried to lead her to the couch, "Come on! I want to talk to the baby."

Skye heard her mom chuckle and Wanda let herself be pulled into the living room by Skye, with Natasha, Trip, and Pietro trailing after them.

* * *

Again, I'm so sorry for the update delay and for going on the short writing break! Thank you so much for reading and I hope everyone else who is going through exams is doing alright! xx -Ariel


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long delay! I hope everyone had a happy holiday and are enjoying themselves!**

 **Thank you so much for reading and as always, I own nothing (I wish I did) and all mistakes are my own xx**

* * *

Skye was kneeling down in front of Wanda, who was sitting on the couch, talking to the little baby that was living inside her sister's tummy and ignoring everything else. Her family was talking animatedly and loudly since their parents and Natasha were in the kitchen getting dinner ready while everyone else was in the living room. That didn't stop the conversation from flowing freely and the sounds of everyone's laughter and voices brought a smile to Skye's face. She liked it when her family was all together.

Pietro and Trip were laughing and making fun of each other while Wanda was trying to run interference between them but Skye kept her hands on her oldest sister's belly to keep her from moving around too much.

Leaning in close, she whispered, "I can't wait to see you, little baby. I can teach you a lot of things and we can play together. I'll keep you safe and happy, I promise."

She had loved Wanda's baby ever since her oldest sister had sat her down and told her that she was going to be an aunt. At first she had giggled because she had always thought that aunts were supposed to be all grown up but when Wanda had told her that her little baby would be Skye's niece or nephew, Skye had gone quiet, stared at her sister's flat tummy and tried to imagine a baby in there, and then smiled widely.

She was happy, sometimes whenever she thought about the baby she thought that she was going to explode with happiness, because Wanda was going to be an awesome mom, her parents were going to be grandparents, and she was going to be an aunt. Even though this baby wasn't really _hers_ , she felt a responsibility towards it. She knew that Wanda was going to make sure the baby was happy and healthy and amazing, but Skye was determined to be there for him or her. She wanted to make sure that the baby knew that he or she was loved and important and special and she had already started with that.

Trip had told her that the baby couldn't understand her but Wanda had gently told her that if she wanted to talk to the baby then she should, that the baby might hear her voice and start to recognize it or be soothed by the sounds, so she _always_ talked to the baby. Sometimes she just told the baby about her day, sometimes she read it a story or made up stories of her own, and sometimes she just told the baby how much she loved it, how excited she was to meet him or her, and how lucky it was to be born into this amazing family.

She was about to tell the baby about Raina when Wanda made a move to stand up. Skye gently pushed her back down against the cushions and gave her a questioning look. Her sister grinned at her, "I'm going to get some water, I'll be right back."

Skye immediately stood up and waved her sister off, "I'll get it for you."

Wanda gave her a look, "I can get it, little monkey, it's okay. I'm just pregnant, not broken."

She knew that Wanda could do this for herself but Skye _wanted_ to help her out. She wanted to take care of her and the baby and she was going to do everything she could to make both of them as comfortable as possible, "I know but I'll still get it for you. Be right back!"

After running into the kitchen, she zigzagged around Nattie, her mom, and her dad towards the fridge, grabbed a bottle of water, and was about to make her way back into the living room when her mom stopped her, "Skye? Will you go tell Raina that dinner's almost ready?"

She nodded and gave her mom a smile before running back to Wanda. She handed her sister the water and crouched down to tell the baby that she would be right back before making her way upstairs towards Raina's room.

The door was shut so Skye knocked on the door three times and waited for Raina to say, "Come in," before pushing the door open and stepping inside.

Raina was lying on her tummy, reading a book, and looked up as Skye made her way to her. Skye hopped onto the bed and turned to Raina, "Mom says that dinner's almost ready."

The other girl marked her page and sat up, "I'm not that hungry."

Skye studied her carefully, "Are you sure?"

Raina nodded and stared at the cover of her book, "Yeah, I'm actually pretty tired. I think I'll just go to bed."

Skye kind of thought that Raina just didn't want to be surrounded by everyone downstairs and she could sort of understand that. Her family could be overwhelming and they were all so close that it was sometimes difficult for outsiders to feel included around them. It had even taken Wanda's husband a little while to find his footing with all of them.

She scooted closer to Raina, "Wanda and Pietro are really nice, I think you'd like them and I know they'd like you."

Raina stared intensely at her hands, "I dunno, I think I just want to stay up here."

Skye nodded. She didn't want to push Raina too hard, "Okay, I'll tell mom."

She stood up and when she got to the door, she looked back, "There are a lot of books in my room if you want to borrow some."

Raina looked at her and after a few seconds, gave her a tentative smile, "Thanks."

Skye smiled back at her, "No problem." And with that, she rushed back downstairs.

She didn't even realize that Wanda's husband had finally arrived until a deep voice caused her to look up, "There's my favorite twelve year old!"

Squealing excitedly, the sprinted down the rest of the stairs and launched herself into the outstretched arms waiting for her, "Connor!"

He hugged her tight before she stepped back, grinned up at him, and stuck her hand out so that they could do their super secret handshake. They finished their handshake and he ruffled her hair, "What've you been up to?"

She playfully pushed his hand away from her, "Nothing much. Did Anabelle have her babies yet?"

Connor sat down next to Wanda and Skye squeezed her way in between them, "She had them today, that's why I'm a little late."

Skye wiggled around excitedly and looked hopefully up at them, "Can I see them?"

Connor ran an animal sanctuary, called Morning Star Sanctuary, and helped all sorts of animals. There were mostly cats and dogs, some horses and bunnies, two goats, and even an iguana. He kept the animals safe and happy until they could find them a nice home and if the animals were deemed "undesirable" by prospective Forever Families, Morning Star Sanctuary kept them and loved them for the rest of their lives. That was Skye's favorite part about the sanctuary. It made her happy to know that every animal, even if they were sick or ugly or didn't fit in, would have a forever home there.

Anabelle was the basset hound that had been brought in a couple weeks ago. She had been found tied to a fence, underfed and malnourished. Connor had nursed her back to health and Skye had helped. She was excited to meet Anabelle's puppies.

Wanda wrapped an arm around her shoulders and Skye leaned into her but kept her eyes on Connor. He leaned towards her, "Well, why don't we give it a couple days and then you can come see her and her puppies."

Skye deflated a little but nodded, "Okay."

Connor pulled his phone out of his pocket and said, "I took a picture of them for you. Wanna see?"

"Yes!"

Connor showed her his phone screen and she cooed at the picture of six tiny, tiny, wrinkly puppies, "They're so tiny and ugly! I love them!"

Wanda laughed and Connor handed her his phone so that she could get a closer look, "They're eyes are closed."

"Yeah, their eyes won't open for about a week or two."

Skye handed him his phone back, "But Anabelle will take care of them, right?" It would be scary to not be able to see anything. She hoped that Anabelle would make sure that they were safe.

"Of course Anabelle will take care of them! She's a great mom and she loves her puppies a lot."

Skye smiled brightly and reached over to rest a hand on Wanda's tummy.

Her dad called them in from the kitchen, "Dinner's ready!"

She hopped up and gently led Wanda into the dining room. She pulled the chair out for her oldest sister, made sure she was settled, and then walked into the kitchen where her mom was cutting up some garlic bread, "Hey mom?"

"Yeah?"

She quickly grabbed a slice of the bread and shoved it into her mouth before her mom could stop her. May gave her an exasperated look but smiled and Skye talked around the food, "Raina said that she wasn't hungry."

Her mom stopped cutting the bread and looked towards the staircase, "Maybe I should go check on her. I hope she's not getting sick…"

Skye tugged on her mom's sleeve and leaned in close so no one would accidentally overhear her, "She's not sick, I just think she's a little overwhelmed. Our family _is_ a little nuts."

"While that's true, I'm still worried. I think I'll go check on her." Her mom set down the bread knife and stepped away from the counter.

Skye stopped her, "She's fine mom. I'll bring her a plate just in case she's hungry."

For some reason, Skye didn't think that Raina would appreciate May fussing over her so she hoped that the other girl didn't mind that she was going back up there rather than her mom. She also didn't really want Raina to feel alone.

She started to get a plate ready for Raina when she looked back over to her mom, "Can I eat with her? You know, so she won't be alone?"

May considered it for a minute before handing her another plate, "Make sure to bring your dishes downstairs when you're done, okay?"

Skye grinned, piled some food onto the two plates, and pressed a kiss to her mom's cheek before carefully making her way towards Raina's room. When she saw that the door was partially open, she let out a relieved breath and kicked the door open a little more so that she could slip through without spilling anything on the floor.

Raina had moved from the bed to the floor and was currently sprawled out. She was reading the same book as before but Skye noted that there was a stack of books sitting next to her that Skye knew came from her bookshelf.

Raina gave her a questioning look but Skye didn't say anything until she set the two plates down onto the ground and sat down across from the other girl, "I brought food."

Raina glanced at the plate sitting in front of her and then looked back to her, "I said I wasn't hungry."

Skye shrugged and stabbed a piece of lasagna before shoving it into her mouth, "That was twenty whole minutes ago. I didn't know if you were hungry now so I brought some food just in case."

Raina stuck up her nose and went back to her book, "Well, I'm not."

Shrugging again, Skye bit off a piece of garlic bread before reaching over to grab one of the books from Raina's pile.

It was quiet while Raina read and Skye ate and flipped through one of her old Nancy Drew books. Skye kept periodically glancing up at Raina to make sure that she was alright but the other girl seemed to be wholeheartedly focusing on her book.

About fifteen minutes passed before Skye glanced up again and saw that Raina was nibbling on her piece of garlic bread. She looked away before Raina noticed her and hid her smile behind her book.

Maybe Raina wasn't sure if she wanted to be friends but Skye didn't think that the other girl was too bad, she actually really liked her despite her tough exterior, so she wasn't going to give Raina much of a choice. She was going to be her friend whether she liked it or not.

* * *

So, I thought about making Vision Wanda's husband _but_ I know next to nothing about him and I haven't seen enough of him to have any sort of attachment to his character (hopefully that'll change in Civil War!) so Connor is just a character that I came up with. I'll describe him a little more in the next chapter just so you get to know him a little better but also, how cute is Skye with pregnant Wanda? I love how protective she is over the baby :)

Thank you so much for reading and sorry about the super long update delay! I hope everyone had a nice holiday! xx -Ariel


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! How's everyone doing? My holiday break is officially over and I'm back at school, which I'm equal parts happy and sad about lol. Anyways, here's the new chapter, I hope you guys like it :)**

 **Thank you so much for reading and as always, I own nothing (I wish I did) and all mistakes are my own xx**

* * *

"Ready?"

Skye waited for Raina to answer her and watched as the other girl fixed her dress for the fifth time, checked her reflection in the mirror, and _finally_ turned to her, "I guess so."

It was quiet as the two made their way downstairs and into the car, where her parents were already waiting for them. Skye opened up the backdoor and let Raina climb into the car first before following after her, buckling her seat belt, and nodding at her parents, who were looking expectantly back at her. They started the car and backed out of the driveway.

It was a quiet ride to the hospital. The silence was loaded and Skye didn't want to be the one to break it, so she stared out her window and tried to enjoy the bright, sunny day. Maybe if everything went alright at the hospital today, she could see if Jemma and Fitz could come over.

Glancing over to Raina, Skye studied the other girl.

One of Raina's hands was clenching the material of her dress tightly in her fingers. She kept chewing on her bottom lip and Skye started to worry that it was going to start bleeding if she didn't stop.

Raina must be nervous to see her grandmother. From what she had gathered, it seemed like Raina was really really close to her Grandma and loved her very much, just like Skye loved her mom, and if May was lying unconscious in the hospital and she was on her way to see her, she would be an even bigger nervous wreck than Raina. Skye thought that the other girl was holding it together pretty well considering the situation she was in.

 _Finally_ , they arrived at the hospital. It took a couple minutes to find a parking spot but once they did, everyone quickly exited the car. Despite her nerves, Raina walked ahead of all of them as she led them into the hospital.

Raina started to head towards the ICU ward but May's voice stopped her, "They moved her out of the ICU sweetie."

Skye watched as Raina turned around so fast that she was surprised the other girl didn't fall over. A concerned and panicked look washed over her face, "Why? Is she okay?"

"She's okay, they just moved her into a room so that she'll be more comfortable. Come on, she's this way."

Raina waited for May and Phil to walk ahead of them before following after. Skye walked by her side and glanced at her. The other girl was still worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

Without even really thinking about it, Skye reached out and grabbed Raina's hand and said, "It'll be okay."

Raina's dark eyes landed on her and looked skeptical, "You don't know that."

The words were sad and said semi-harshly but Raina didn't let go of her hand. Skye didn't reply because she _didn't_ know if everything was going to be okay and she wasn't really sure if she could say anything that would make Raina feel better, so instead, she just squeezed her new friend's hand and tried to give her as much comfort as she could.

The group entered a different wing of the hospital and walked up to a desk. A smiling lady in white scrubs greeted them kindly and Skye wondered how she could seem so happy while working in a place where a bunch of people were sick or hurt.

Phil told the lady who they were looking for and she clicked away on her computer for a few long moments before smiling back up at them, "She's just down the hall in Room 317. Let me know if you need anything."

Phil thanked her and ushered him towards the room where Raina's Grandma was.

The closer they got, the slower Raina walked, and Skye almost tripped when Raina tugged her back and whispered to her, "I don't… I can't go in there. We should just leave."

Skye looked over to her parents. They hadn't heard what Raina had said but they were curiously looking back at them. Skye held up a hand to let them know to give her a minute and they nodded. She turned back to Raina and took a step closer to the other girl, "Why? Don't you want to see your Grandma?"

Raina turned and made a move to head back down the hallway towards the still smiling lady at the front desk but Skye didn't let her. She tightened her hold on the other girl's hand and held her in place, "You can't go, your Grandma needs you! She's all alone right now."

She watched as Raina stared at her shows and continued to bite her lip. Sky waited patiently for her fried to say something and when she finally did, the look on Raina's face made sadness wash through her. Raina looked heartbroken and terrified and _lost_ , and her voice broke when she said, "I don't think I can see her like this. She's the one who always took care of me and we're a team and she's broken right now. What if she doesn't wake up?"

Skye wasn't really sure what to say because she had never been in a situation like this before, but she desperately wanted to make Raina feel better, so she squeezed her hand and tried to think of the right thing to say, "I know you're scared and it's okay because this is really scary, but your Grandma _needs_ you right now. She's all alone right now and I bet she's really scared too."

Raina stopped biting her lip, "She's in a coma, she can't be scared."

Skye tilted her head, "You don't know that. She's trapped in her own body and she can't control anything right now, I bet she's really, really scared and really wants to know that you're there. You're a team, right?"

Raina nodded and straightened up a little, "Right."

Skye was relieved to see that her words had helped a little bit and followed Raina as she walked past May and Phil and stopped in front of Room 317.

"We'll wait out here, okay sweetie? Let us know if you need us." May reached out and gently squeezed Raina's shoulder before walking over to one of the chairs that lines the hallway and sitting down. Skye watched as her dad followed after her mom and then turned back to Raina. She let go of the other girl's hand and nodded encouragingly at her.

Raina squared her shoulders, lifted her head, and disappeared into Room 317.

* * *

It had been a little while since Raina had walked into her Grandma's hospital room.

Skye was sitting sideways in a chair so that her feet could rest comfortably on the chair next to her. Her mom had abandoned her seat a couple minutes ago so that she could pace up and down the hallway as she talking into her phone and her dad was nodding off next to her.

She was very bored but she didn't say anything about it. She was also kind of worried about Raina. She hoped that her friend was doing okay in there all by herself.

Deciding that it couldn't hurt to check on the other girl to make sure that she was alright, Skye sneakily stood up after making sure that her parents weren't paying too much attention to her, and crept towards the doorway. She slowly pushed open the door and was relieved to find that it didn't squeak or anything. She didn't want to disturb Raina, she just wanted to check on her.

When she peered into the room, the first thing she noticed was the smell. It smelled like cleaning chemicals and disinfectant just like the rest of the hospital but there was a nice, floral scent in the room that appeared to be coming from the pretty bouquet of flowers that were resting near the window. Skye briefly wondered who had brought the flowers in before studying the rest of the room.

There was a consistent beeping noise coming from a machine by the bed. Everything was white, it was almost blinding. The walls were white, so were the sheets and the frame of the plastic, moveable bed, and the tiles on the floor. The only spots of color in the room were the lovely flowers and the uncomfortable-looking beige chair that was resting next to the bed.

Skye expected to see Raina sitting on that chair but she wasn't there, instead, the other girl was curled up on the bed next to her Grandmother.

Raina's Grandma kind of reminded her of Sleeping Beauty. She looked peaceful, like she was just taking a nap, but Skye knew that she wasn't just sleeping. She was tucked underneath white sheets and her head was resting comfortably on two white pillows. Raina, on the other hand, didn't look peaceful at all. There were tear tracks on her cheeks and she was tucked in close to her Grandma's side.

This was a private moment and Skye knew that she should leave, she felt like she was intruding, but for some reason, she couldn't look away.

She watched as Raina sat up a little bit so that she could look down on her Grandma's face. A tear rolled down her cheek and fell onto her shirt and Skye heard her take a deep, shuddering breath before saying, "You need to wake up Grammy, I miss you and I need you. Please don't leave me, you can't leave me too."

Guilt washed through Skye. She shouldn't be watching this, and even though the sadness in Raina's voice made her want to go into the room and try to comfort her, she knew that Raina wouldn't want that. This was between her and her Grandma and Skye shouldn't be here to see this.

Slowly, she stepped back and quietly shut the door. She sat back down, propped her elbow up on her knee and rested her head on her hand, and waited.

* * *

When Raina finally came out of the room, Skye noticed that the tear tracks on her cheeks were gone. Raina seemed to be composed by Skye could see that her eyes were still red-rimmed.

Her parents stood up and fussed over Raina, asking if she was alright and if she needed anything, but Raina just said that she was ready to go. Her parents led the way down the hallway and Skye hung back so that she could walk next to Raina.

The other girl didn't look at her, she just kept staring straight ahead, and when Skye hesitantly reached out to try and take her hand, Raina jerked her hand away and crossed her arms over her chest.

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Skye had followed Raina upstairs and they were standing just outside Raina's room.

"I'm fine."

It was strange, but Raina actually _looked_ fine. The redness around her eyes had slowly faded and she looked as composed as ever. Skye didn't believe her though.

Tilting her head, she considered the other girl, "Are you sure?"

Raina let out an irritated breath, "Yes."

She wanted to make sure Rains knew that it was okay if she wasn't. If Jiaying had taught her anything, it was that it was alright to admit when she wasn't okay, "If you're not- "

Raina cut her off and when she spoke, her voice was sharp and cold, "Look, I'm fine okay? Just leave me alone!"

Taking a step back, Skye felt hurt wash through her, "I'm sorry- "

Raina let out an irritated sound and cut her off again, "Just leave me alone! We aren't even friends!"

That hurt to hear. She knew that Raina had said that she wasn't sure if she wanted to be friends but Skye had thought that they had grown a little bit closer. She tried to keep the hurt out of her voice when she said quietly said, "I was just trying to help."

Raina threw her hands up, "Just stop! Stop trying to help, stop trying to be my friend, just stop! You're making everything worse!"

Skye wasn't even sure what to say. Luckily, she didn't have to say anything, the raspy voice of her sister spoke up from behind her, "Hey! What's going on?"

Skye spoke to the floor and quietly said, "Nothing."

Raina glared at Natasha, "Go away."

She felt her sister wrap an arm around her shoulder's and pull her close before she said, "I know you're upset and that your situation right now sucks, but don't take it out on Skye."

The glare that Natasha was receiving from Raina was enough to shake Skye of her hurt and shocked stupor. Raina could say whatever she wanted to her even if it hurt, but she couldn't be mean to Nattie. Her older sister had tried to make Raina comfortable since the moment she had arrived here.

Her protectiveness surged up when Raina said, "You don't know anything about my situation, you have no idea what I'm going through!"

Immediately, Skye said, "Don't talk to Nattie like that."

Raina didn't respond.

It was silent for a few moments and when Natasha spoke up, she talked quietly, "Actually, both of us kind of understand what you're going through and we get how you're feeling but that doesn't give you the right to say those things to my sister."

Raina's features softened fractionally before she glanced at the arm that Natasha had protectively wrapped around Skye's shoulders and they hardened again, "You guys aren't even real sisters."

And with that, Raina backed into her room and firmly shut the door.

Skye didn't understand why Raina had said all those things to her or why she was being so mean but it sucked.

Turning around, she threw her arms around her sister and hugged her tight, "Don't listen to her, we are real sisters."

Nattie sighed and started to run her fingers through Skye's hair, "I know маленькая звезда."

* * *

Dramatic chapter! Please let me know what you guys thought! Thank you so much for reading xx -Ariel


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Here's the new chapter and I hope you like it! Sorry for the longish wait, I haven't been feeling very inspired lately, which really really sucks cause I love writing!**

 **Thanks so much for reading and as always, I own nothing (except for my OC) and all mistakes are my own xx**

* * *

Skye pressed a little closer to Natasha before finally pulling away, "I don't know why she's being so mean, I thought we were friends. Well, sort of friends."

For some reason, Skye had thought that she and Raina were starting to get closer. The other girl had started to open up a little bit and Skye had, foolishly, thought that that had meant that they were starting to become friends. She had apparently been wrong. She should have listened to Raina from the beginning when she had said that she didn't think they should be friends. It would have been a lot easier.

Nattie reached forward and ran her hands through Skye's hair, "She's probably just upset right now about her Grandma. Either way, that doesn't give her the right to talk to us like that."

Skye nodded sadly and let her big sister lead her away from Raina's bedroom and down the stairs.

Her family was downstairs doing various things. Trip was avidly watching a movie while her parents were sitting at the table, looking through papers and chatting with each other. She sat down on the floor in the living room and her sister sat beside her. Trip glanced at them and grinned, "The twins are coming over for lunch. They should be here soon."

Skye managed to give him a small grin and she felt Nattie poke her thigh, "Don't let Raina make you feel bad Skye. You didn't do anything wrong."

"But-"

Natasha shook her head, "No buts. You were just trying to be a good friend. You didn't do anything wrong, she did."

She leaned into her sister's side and sighed, "Okay."

Skye still felt bad but maybe her sister was right. Deciding not to think about it anymore, she pressed herself even closer to Natasha and focused on the movie that was playing.

It didn't take long for her oldest siblings to barge through the door, loudly laughing, with Connor trailing behind them. Skye shot up and ran towards them. She threw herself at Pietro, who caught her, hugged her tight, and spun her around, before setting her back on the ground. Rather than let go like she normally would have, she continued to hug him.

Raina was _wrong_. This was her real family.

Pietro patted her head gently and kneeled down to look at her, "What's wrong, little one?"

Skye squeezed him a little tighter before finally letting go, "Nothing, I just missed you."

At that, her older brother smiled broadly, "I missed you too."

Wanda's voice caught her attention as she jokingly said, "Hey, I missed you too. Where's my love?"

Skye grinned and gently wrapped her arms around Wanda's belly. She tugged on her sister's arm so that Wanda would lean down so she could kiss her cheek and say, "I missed you too Wanda," before placing a kiss on her sister's tummy and saying, "Hi little baby."

She tenderly placed her hands on Wanda's belly and hoped the baby knew that she loved it.

"You guys know that we all saw each other yesterday, right?" Connor was smirking at them and Wanda reached back to playfully swat him on the arm, "You're just upset because Skye didn't hug you first."

Connor pretended to look hurt and nodded, "You're right. I thought I was the favorite."

Skye laughed and moved away from Wanda and the baby so that she could hug Connor. She heard Pietro say, "Good luck getting her to tell you who her favorite is, I've been trying to get that information out of her since she was six."

She stuck her tongue out at her brother and Nattie laughed as she gave Wanda a hug and said, "That's because we all know that _I'm_ her favorite."

Skye let out an exasperated breath, "You're _all_ my favorite."

Her siblings scoffed at her and Pietro ruffled her hair, "Yeah, yeah. We know."

Surrounded by some of her favorite people in the world, Skye momentarily forgot about Raina and the mean things that she had said.

She pulled everyone into the living room and carefully pushed Wanda so that she was comfortably sitting on the couch. Crouching down, she pressed a kiss to her sister's tummy again before jumping on the couch between her and Connor.

"How's Anabelle and her babies?"

Connor pulled out his phone and angled it so that she could see it, "I had a feeling you would ask about them. Have a look."

Skye cooed over the picture of wrinkly, droopy-eyed Anabelle surrounded by her tiny puppies. She hopefully looked up at Connor, "Can I go see them?"

"I don't think so sweetie pie."

She pouted and gave him her best puppy-dog look. Wanda laughed, "Now you're gonna get it babe."

"Pleeeease! I really wanna go see her."

Connor let out a deep breath and stared at the ceiling. Before he could say anything, her mom spoke, "If any of you wanna eat in the near future, I need some help in here."

Connor grinned, hopped up, and made his way towards the kitchen, "I love helping."

Skye watched him go before turning to Wanda, "Can you ask Connor to take me to see Anabelle please?"

Wanda leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "I'll see what I can do, little monkey."

Skye smiled brightly, stood up, and headed towards the kitchen so that she could help her mom make lunch.

* * *

Skye had successfully forgotten about Raina and her outburst the whole time she helped her mom make lunch. She joked with her siblings and taunted her dad with them and she forgot about how sad Raina had made her feel. All of her happiness seemingly vanished when her mom turned to her, gave her a smile, and said, "Can you go tell Raina that lunch's ready?"

Nervously fidgeting from side to side, she grabbed her moon necklace and mumbled, "Can someone else go tell her?"

Her mom gave her a questioning look but when it became apparent that Skye wasn't going to elaborate, her mom turned to her dad and nodded before making his way towards the staircase.

Her family seemed to notice that her mood had declined and they were casting worried looks her way but she didn't say anything about it. Natasha grabbed the bowl of pasta salad with one hand and placed her other hand on Skye's back, "C'mon маленькая звезда, let's go grab a seat outside."

She let her sister lead her through the back door and sat down in one of the chairs on the patio. Nattie gave her an encouraging smile and Skye gave her a tiny grin.

The back door opened up again and the rest of her family paraded out of the house, each carrying a different dish, with Raina trailing behind them.

Skye quickly looked away and hoped Raina didn't see her looking. After what Natasha had said, Skye found herself feeling a little angry towards the other girl. She knew that Raina was going through a tough time but Skye thought that she had been really nice to the other girl and it wasn't fair what she had said to her.

Deciding that she was just going to ignore Raina, she smiled when Wanda eased herself into the chair next to her and handed her a plate. She thanked her sister and quickly circled the table, grabbing a bunch of food and cramming it onto her plate, before sitting back down. She realized that Wanda hadn't grabbed any food yet so she stood back up and grabbed her sister's plate, "I'll get your food for you Wanda."

"Oh, that's alright Skye, I can-"

Skye didn't give her a chance to finish her sentence, she was already moving around the table, placing Wanda's favorite foods onto the dish. When she handed the plate back to Wanda, her sister gave her an exasperated look and a fond smile, "Skye, I can still move around you know."

Sitting back down in her own seat, Skye shrugged and very gently tapped her sister's belly, "I know, but I'm faster and the baby's hungry."

Connor leaned over and looked at her from Wanda's other side, "Is the baby talking to you Skye? Cause it won't talk to me."

Skye giggled and shook her head, "It can't _talk_ Connor, it's still inside Wanda, duh. I just know what it wants."

Connor held his hands up defensively and Skye poked her tongue out at him before turning to her own plate of food. She took a huge bite out of her chicken salad sandwich and was happily chewing on it when she realized that the seat next to her was occupied by Raina. When she glanced over, she saw that the other girl was staring at her.

Quickly, she turned away and pretended not to notice that Raina was there. She swallowed her food and took another huge bite of her sandwich and tried to ignore Raina's eyes on her. It was like she could _feel_ her staring at her and it was making her a little uncomfortable.

One she got through half of her lunch and realized that Raina was _still_ staring at her, Skye deciding that she was getting a little sick of it. _Raina_ was the one who had said mean things and _she_ was the one who had hurt Skye's and Nattie's feelings, so why was Skye the one who was being examined and stared at in a way that made her feel like a little insect? It didn't make any sense. Was she doing it to be even meaner?

Emboldened by her thoughts, she steeled herself, turned to face Raina, and gave her her best glare. She had to admit that her glare had gotten better over the years, she had picked up some of the traits from her mom's and Nattie's glares, which were very effective, and hers was almost as good as theirs. However, she didn't get to use her perfectly crafted glare for too long because the look on Raina's face made it fade fairly quickly.

The other girl looked apologetic and … guilty?

She hadn't really seen these emotions on Raina before so she didn't know if she was right for sure, but she thought she was. When Raina saw that Skye was finally looking at her, she opened her mouth to say something, maybe something mean again or maybe an apology, but Skye didn't give her the chance. Her plan to out-stare Raina was ruined so she turned back to her food. And when she turned her whole body so that her back was facing Raina, she told herself that she wasn't being childish, she was just really interested in what Wanda was saying.

The rest of lunch went on like that. With Skye blatantly ignoring Raina and focusing on Wanda maybe a little _too_ much.

* * *

Her mood plummeted throughout the afternoon and her family was very aware of it. Natasha knew what was going on but no one else did.

Raina kept following her around with this pitiful, apologetic look on her face and it was, somehow, making Skye feel worse. She wished that Jiaying was around so that she could help her sort through all her muddled up feelings. She was still mad at Raina for what she had said earlier, her words were mean and hurtful and Skye didn't like that they had such a huge impact on her. And now, with Raina following her around like a sad little puppy dog with guilty eyes, it was making Skye feel worse. She felt bad for being mad at Raina, which made _no_ sense. She shouldn't feel guilty for being upset with someone who had definitely given her a reason to be upset.

Skye hated emotions.

Right now, she was sitting silently on the couch, surrounded by her family, and steadfastly ignoring Raina, who was sitting across the living room from her. Her siblings were sitting by her, telling funny stories and poking fun at each other, and Skye could tell that they were getting concerned with how subdued she was being.

When Pietro and Trip didn't manage to make her laugh with one of their dumb jokes, which _always_ made her laugh, her siblings gave each other worried looks before Connor spoke up, "You know, I was thinking, sweetie pie. If you promise to be very careful, I think Anabelle would be very excited to see you."

Skye perked up a little, "Really?"

Connor grinned, "Really."

Skye smiled at him and hopped up from the couch, "Let's go! Let's go see her right now!"

At her excitement, the rest of her family seemed to relax a little. Wanda and Connor stood up but when Skye went over and tried to tug on Trip and Natasha's hands, they shook their heads at her and Trip said, "You go ahead, Pietro and I are gonna go play ball with some of the guys."

She glanced over at Pietro and he nodded at her. She turned back to Nattie and gave her a questioning look. Puppies were the best thing _ever_ , she didn't know how they were okay with not going to see them. Her sister pointed towards the kitchen, "I'm helping mom and dad with clean-up duty."

Even though she wished her brothers and sister could come with her, she didn't let their absences dull her excitement. She was finally going to be able to Anabelle and her little puppies and no one was going to ruin that for her.

Apparently, the universe had decided to test her today, because right after she had that thought, Raina spoke up, "Can I come with you?"

Skye turned to her parents, hoping they would see that she really didn't want Raina to come with them, but her dad smiled widely. He must have been happy that Raina was starting to get along with all of them. If only he knew.

"That's sounds like a great idea. Is that okay with you guys?" Her dad was looking at Wanda and Connor when he asked that but she wished that he was asking her because she would have told him that, no, it was not okay. But since Wanda and Connor were both oblivious to what had happened earlier that day, they both readily agreed, and before Skye knew it, she and Raina were being ushered towards her big sister's car.

Since Wanda and Connor lived a little ways out of town, the ride was kind of long. Her sister and Connor both chatted happily with each other, with Skye chiming in here and there, but mostly, Skye tried to ignore Raina.

The other girl just kept _staring_ and finally, she couldn't take it anymore. Turning so that she was facing Raina and lowering her voice so that the adults couldn't hear, she said, "Stop staring at me, it's creepy."

Skye's words weren't the nicest but for some reason, Raina _smiled_ at her. It wasn't a big one, but it was there, on her face, taunting Skye. She threw her hands up, "Why are you smiling?"

Raina shrugged, "I was just waiting for you to talk to me again."

Crossing her arms over her chest, she turned away from Raina and stared out the window, "I'm not talking to you again."

"Okay." Raina sounded smug and Skye gritted her teeth so that she wouldn't say anything back because then Raina would win.

Skye forced herself to focus on her sister and Connor and thought about how she would be seeing Anabelle and her puppies soon and not about Raina. The other girl didn't get to say mean things, hurt her feelings, and then feel _smug_ once Skye started to talk to her again. It wasn't fair and Skye wasn't going to play this dumb game with her.

As she told herself this, Skye spared a look at Raina (she told herself that this was going to be the last one) and saw that the other girl was still staring at her. The other girl had that apologetic look on her face yet again.

Haughtily, Skye thought that Raina could look apologetic all she wanted but until the other girl actually said or did anything to make what she said better, Skye wasn't going to give in or forgive her, and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

Let me know your thoughts! I love hearing them :)

Thank you so so much for reading and for dealing with my crazy writer's block. I appreciate you all so much :) xx -Ariel


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys :) Hope you like the new chapter and have a great Valentine's Day! Thank you so much for reading and as always, I own nothing (except for my original characters) and all mistakes are my own xx**

* * *

"No touching, just looking, okay?"

Skye nodded her assent and peered down at the little puppies and Anabelle. Some of the tiny, wrinkly, puppies were stumbling over each other while the others were sleeping soundly. Anabelle looked content, lying down on a soft towel, and keeping a watchful eye on her babies.

Skye didn't let the fact that Raina was standing close by her ruin her mood, instead she cooed over the little puppies, "Aw! They're so wrinkly!"

Wanda laughed and Connor grinned at her, "Yep, but they're pretty cute, huh?"

She nodded and pointed to one of the puppies. It was brown with large white spots all over it. It was climbing on top of Anabelle's face and it's paws kept slipping on her big ears so the puppy kept falling flat on its face. Anabelle gently nudged her puppy along and it stumbled over to annoy one of its siblings.

"What're their names?"

Wanda shrugged, "We haven't named them yet. We're waiting to see if we can get some of them adopted into a loving home."

Skye let out an offended sound, "Do you have to take them away from their mom?"

Connor came over and patted the top of her head, "We'll only give them to a family if we're _sure_ they'll love them and take really, really good care of them."

She still wasn't happy about Connor taking the puppies away from their mom. It was clear that Anabelle loved her babies a lot, it didn't seem right to separate them.

Wanda walked over to her and reached forward to brush some of the hair out of Skye's face, "They'll be alright little monkey. Why don't you think of some names for them? That way we can keep better track of them."

That made Skye's mood brighten a little bit, "Okay."

"While you think up some really good names, I need to go check on some of the other dogs. Are you okay here?"

Skye nodded absently at Connor and heard him and Wanda retreat.

She stared really hard at the little puppies, trying to come up with the perfect name to fit each one, and had honestly forgotten that Raina was here until the other girl spoke up, "What're you gonna name them?"

After jumping a little at the sudden noise, Skye calmed down and refused to look over to the other girl, "I'm still not talking to you."

She heard Raina sigh, "Come on Skye."

Shaking her head, she focused extremely hard on the dogs in front of her. Maybe Raina would get the hint and leave her alone.

"I'm _sorry_ okay? I didn't mean what I said before, I was just upset."

Skye still refused to look over to the other girl but she couldn't stop herself from mumbling, "It was really mean."

"I know, I'm sorry."

Raina sounded like she really meant it but Skye wasn't going to make the mistake of just blindly believing her. If she was being honest with herself, she barely knew the other girl. She didn't like how Raina could go from being friendly to being so mean within the space of a few hours and she didn't like how the other girl treated her family and she _especially_ didn't like how she had said that she and Nattie weren't real sisters. It was going to take a little more than two lousy apologies to make it better, even if Raina _did_ sound heartfelt.

Finally, she turned to look at the other girl. Raina was shuffling her feet, looking nervous and uncertain, but met her eyes. Skye bit her bottom lip, tilted her head, and made a decision, "Prove it."

Raina's drew her eyebrows down in confusion, "What?"

Skye crossed her arms, "Prove that you're sorry."

Raina squirmed a little, "How?"

"Stop being so rude and distant to my family, they're just trying to help you. And make a decision. Either you want to be my friend or you don't. It really sucks when one minute I think we're friends and the next you're pushing me away, so make a choice here."

It was silent for a few moments and Skye thought that Raina just wasn't going to answer her but Raina finally nodded and said, "Okay."

Skye was honestly a little surprised. With how distant Raina had been from the beginning and how mean she had been earlier, she hadn't expected the other girl to want to try to prove herself. She had expected Raina to just walk away.

"Well… alright then."

One of the puppies made a tiny, pathetic, mewling noise and it caught Skye's attention. She went back to watching over the puppies and tried to come up with names for them. Her favorite was the brown one that had tried to climb up Anabelle earlier. Now it was nipping at one of the other puppies' ears and Skye could tell the the other puppy was getting annoyed.

She liked the small brown, spotted, puppy. It was spunky.

Pointing to the little troublemaker, she said, "I wanna name that one Loki."

Raina peered closer to the dog, "Is it even a boy?"

Skye shrugged, "I don't know, its name is still gonna be Loki though."

"Why?"

She grinned, "Because it's a troublemaker, just like the God. Look at it."

Now Loki was nipping at Anabelle's skinny tail as it wagged back and forth. Anabelle huffed a little, stood up slowly, and turned around so that she was facing Loki now. Skye didn't know how it was possible but Loki had the decency to look ashamed and quickly lied down, promptly falling asleep.

Raina nodded, "It's a fitting name."

For the next twenty minutes, Skye sat down on the floor next to the dogs and picked out the perfect name for each of them while Raina watched on. It was still awkward and Skye still didn't trust the other girl, but the tension that had surrounded them since the fight had faded a little bit.

Once Skye had named all the puppies, both girls sat back and watched as they circled around Anabelle and lied down. Anabelle made sure all of her babies were gathered around her and sleeping before gently placing her head on her paws and falling asleep too.

Anabelle was such a good mother, it kind of reminded Skye of her mom.

"I really am sorry about what I said. I don't even know why I said those things."

Raina was sitting across from her but Skye didn't look over to her. Even if Raina was telling the truth, that didn't excuse her behavior.

"I think… Everyone always leaves me and when I saw my Grandma, I think I just panicked. I pushed you away before you could leave too."

Skye felt sympathy for the other girl, she would have to be pretty heartless not to, but some part of her wouldn't forgive her yet. If Raina had just _talked_ to her, the other girl would have _known_ that Skye wouldn't just up and leave her, none of her family would. But Raina _didn't_ know that, she didn't know how much her family wanted to help her, because she had never even given them a chance.

She sucked in a deep breath and said, "I'm not leaving and neither is the rest of my family. We all… All of us kind of know what you're going through. We've been through a lot of bad stuff too and we know how you're feeling and we just want to help. It would be nice if you'd let us."

When Skye tore her eyes away from the sleeping dogs, she saw that Raina was playing with her fingers, "I know, I'll make it up to you guys. I promise."

Skye stared at her for a couple of moments before nodding and turning back to watch the puppies.

* * *

"Mom."

"No."

"Mom, c'mon."

"No, Skye."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Mooooooooom."

"Skye, I already said no."

Huffing, Skye groaned and turned to face her dad. She gave him a hopeful look but before she could even ask, he gave her a sympathetic smile and shook his head, "You heard your mom, we aren't adopting a puppy."

Skye crossed her arms, "It's not _just_ a puppy, his name is Loki and he's the cutest puppy alive."

Her mom stood up, leaned down, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "I'm sorry baby but the answer's still no. We already have a lot on our plate right now, I don't think we should add a puppy to the mix. We can reconsider once everything has cooled down."

Even though that wasn't exactly the answer Skye wanted to hear, there was still hope that she would be able to get a puppy in the future. She would take that.

"Okay… Can we at least get pizza for dinner?"

Her mom rolled her eyes and walked past her and her dad laughed, "Now that we can do. Does Raina like pizza?"

Skye gave him a look, "Who doesn't like pizza?"

Her dad gave her a gentle nudge, "Go ask what she likes and I'll order it."

Rather than going upstairs, Skye faced the staircase and shouted, "Raina! We're getting pizza! What do you like?"

Her dad sighed and her mom called to her, "Skye, no shouting please."

"Sorry."

She heard footsteps from above her and then Raina's head poked over the railing, "What'd you say?"

Before she could say anything, her dad spoke up, "We're going to order some pizza. What do you like on yours?"

"Just pepperoni."

Skye looked up at her, "You mind extra cheese?"

Raina shook her head and Skye turned to her dad, "Pepperoni and extra cheese, please?"

Her dad nodded and grabbed his phone and Skye flopped down on the couch. She didn't expect someone else to flop down next to her. She glanced over and saw that, rather than go back into her room, Raina was sprawled out next to her, "What're you watching?"

Skye shrugged and handed the remote over to the other girl, "Whatever you want."

When her siblings were gone, Skye always hogged the television. When her brothers and sisters were home, they always fought over the remote and Skye never won that argument. Wanda and Connor had dropped her and Raina off at home and gone back for an early night in. Pietro and Trip were still out playing football with friends and Natasha had gone to the movies with Clint, Steve, and Bucky.

Raina flipped through the channels and clicked on an episode of Cupcake Wars. Skye perked up, "Seriously? This is like my _favorite_ show."

Raina gave her a tiny grin, "Really? It's mine too."

Skye grinned back at her and settled back into the couch. Both girls watched tv until the doorbell rang and Skye hopped up, "Pizza's here!"

She closely followed her dad as he opened the door and when her dad paid the guy, she took the box of pizza from the delivery guys' hands and quickly moved into the dining room. Everyone grabbed some pizza and set them on their plates.

Her mom looked over to her, "Movie?"

Skye took a huge bite out of a slice of pizza, nodded, and mumbled, "Superhero movie?"

Her mom sighed, "I don't know if I can watch another one of those Skye."

She pouted and jumped a little when Raina spoke up from behind her, "I like superhero movies."

Her mom and dad gave each other surprised looks. Skye couldn't blame them. Raina hadn't willingly, openly, talked to either of them since she'd started living with them.

Her dad smiled broadly, "I like them too. Sorry Mel, it's three against one."

Her mom was a good sport about it and they all settled into the living room, ate their pizza, and tried to agree on a movie to watch. She couldn't ignore the looks that her mom and dad kept giving Raina and she knew that they were happy that the other girl was starting to talk to them, and it made Skye happy too.

* * *

Let me know what you thought! Reviews make me happy :)

I hope everyone's staying warm! A massive storm brought a cold front through and I've been staying in my room all weekend to avoid the cold! Anyone have plans for Valentine's day? xx -Ariel


End file.
